


Pastel

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Canon Gay Relationship, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Heonlywants Burt at the end of the day. That’s all.





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> A GAY ADULT COUPLE WITH A LARGE AGE GAP THAT IS WHOLESOME AND IT'S NOT QUESTIONED? REVOLUTIONARY. No really if you haven't seen this episode from Weird City,,,, please watch it. This is fucking adorable and I love Stu and Burt so much. They managed to create humor and romance without treating the gay like a joke. That's all I ever ask. Tell me if you love them too! Ahhh! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

008\. Pastel

*

It's good to be back Below The Line.

Stu would rather chance a semi-shitty life with his husband than live in the lap of luxury without Burt. His parents and Burt's kids can always visit them out in Tottleworth.

A nice, quiet suburb. Burt convinces him to adopt a ginger tabby from the shelter down the road. A living, _breathing_ cat. Theodore has a habit of purr-suffocating Stu's face in the middle of the night and running away with fried yolk on their egg white plates, yakking them back up half-digested on the kitchen rug.

Stu's parents are eager to visit and meet Theodore — their brand new 'grandbaby' or so Mom calls him.

"It's too early in the morning for this," Stu complains, rubbing his eyes, as Burt frantically tosses a lavender and pastel pink dress-shirt out of their closet. "Baby, c'mon. Let's sleep a little more."

He knows that Burt has been feeling down since he gained weight. Only a couple pounds.

And Stu loves _every_ inch of him.

"Burt," Stu tries again, using his Stern-But-Loving-Husband voice. Burt stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulder wide-eyed when the younger man pulls off the flannel blankets, revealing all of that sun-browned, fit muscle and his cock stirring against Stu's thigh. "Drop the jeggings... and _fuck_ me until noon."

"Your parents are coming at nine," Burt points out, but his hands are empty and Stu gets up, crawling towards the mattress's edge and hugging him, feeling Burt's cock _wet_ through his briefs.

Stu tilts an eyebrow, grinning.

"Better get started then," he murmurs, kissing that _handsome_ , round face. Burt laughs his agreement, his hands raking possessively over Stu's legs and ass. It doesn't matter that Burt is heavier and balding. It never really did.

He _only_ wants Burt.

*

 


End file.
